Part 2
by Risingpheonix500k
Summary: Well I've gotten better at this fanfic thing so I finally decided to publish Part #2... anyway you might find this a bit more funny. Enjoy.


Assassin's Creed or Hetalia: Saving Adult America or part #2

"What… where the hell am I…" Nathan said as he, America and Connor all awoke in a paper generated world as they heard someone coun down to the starting gun...

They were off even though they didn't even know how to ride motorcycles they were riding at speeds they didn't know were even possible than a light appeared and they were standing in a room waiting for someone.

And then he came; stereotypical bad boy.

And then they started to dance with him and then they started to see they weren't alone and they ran away.

They all started to fight and they took down a few guys but their bodies just turned into ash and seeing they were all outnumbered and outgunned they began to run away again.

The man opened a hole in the wall then America said. "Here! Come on quickly!" The thugs were approaching quickly and Nathan, Connor and America all jumped through the hole.

They all woke up next to the dead bodies of redcoats and were told by Paul Revere to run away.

"1774" Children said.

"This is before the time the American Revolution took place but no one ever knows that unless they take the time to read history and stuff happened like the Boston tea party" The Narrator said.

"No! We can't join them like you said; they're against the king of England and his soldiers and not to mention 'you' are a part of Britain." Nathan said.

"I don't want to be a part of Britain dude. He sucks at life." America said glumly.

"Connor, Achilles and George Washington are insane if they want to sacrifice themselves for a revolution." Nathan said to adult America.

"I'm an adult." America said.

Nathan said in a condescending tone." I won't get that pay then."

"OH okay. But still they killed people at Boston." America said angrily.

"We still killed people at the Boston tea party (sigh) I guess you can if you want by the way I'm not helping you." Nathan said.

America was so happy to hear that he could join the rebellion.

Later that Day

Connor was sitting at the peak overlooking a Templar controlled lot of land.

He stood up and surveyed the region with his scope. His people were being forced into a land deal and he had to kill the men responsible to protect his homeland.

With America fast approaching and Nathan close behind. "Hey Connor what are you doing here…" Said America.

"I'm watching the enemy's movement patterns." Connor said.

"Ughhhh… I'm not getting that pay. Anyway." Nathan whined.

"Here drink this." Connor said.

America took a few sips and said proudly. "Thank you, Connor I am the hero."

"Yeah whatever I'll take note of that one…" Connor said before he jumped on a tree branch and started to jump between branches.

"He's so awesome I want to be just like him someday." America said.

"Let's hope for your sake you never do." Nathan said sadly.

"Uh … something is happening Nathan." America said as he saw a vast array of colors and America passed out.

Nice music started playing as Connor was walking up the mountain trail.

Connor took out two guards and their bodies turned into flowers that are vines had poisonous thorns and would kill anyone that America commanded them to and Connor got up on a ladder reached the top and then air assassinated the man responsible for the deal.

Within moments his body turned into a vast array of flowers and their vines choked the life out of the remaining redcoats and Connor yelled out." Leave one alive."

The Native American Braves brought Connor the prisoner after beating him until he couldn't feel his own face Connor said to him." Deliver this message. "And handed him a piece of paper and showed him the way out.

"Sorry that it got a little out of hand especially when Connor sent America and started killing English redcoats." The Narrator said.

"How assassin Connor tricked America into coinciding to the American Revolution" Children said.

"To be continued" They said.


End file.
